


trip of a lifetime

by barryallens



Category: DCU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallens/pseuds/barryallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the justice league goes on a road trip and they sing karaoke and everything is great</p>
            </blockquote>





	trip of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> aka I am the queen of cheesy titles  
> 

Bruce Wayne grimaced as he strode through the halls of the Watchtower. Despite the fact that the week had been primarily villain and stress free, he was tired and had a painful migraine. He shivered, far from thankful for the "helpful AC changes to prevent global warming" some asshat had enforced (probably the pro-environment Martian Manhunter, who was on leave learning about how to make the Watchtower Eco friendly. Fuck him.).

"Goddammit, we are not here to fucking prevent global warming." he grumbled, "You try to protect people and then they expect you to prevent fucking global warming and volcanos and earthquakes and shit." 

"Language, Bruce!" Barry laughed, sprinting over to the man. Bruce glared at the hero, who feigned innocence. "What? There are children here! Oh, and you're late for the meeting. We're all really anxious for the message of yours, by the way."

The dark haired man growled. "Fuck." He walked with Barry to the Hall of Justice, where the original members of the Justice League were waiting. They sat around a metaphorically (stupid) round table, smiling despite Bruce's tardiness. "First matter of business- what's the 'important message'?" Diana asked, regal as ever. 

Bruce huffed a short breath as he began to stand up from his comfy chair. "Due to the events of last month, and the recent attacks, the civilian populous and governments need to know we can work together. The government has suggested we take a," he paused, drawing an even deeper, annoyed breath, and finished, "road trip. Of course, we'd start on the west coast and end in DC To talk about results and see if having relationships in the JLA is a liability, as well as other problems."

He shot a quick glare at Oliver and Dinah, who snorted in return. "It was one dramatic fight! Sure, the villain got away, but at least no civilians were harmed! And he didn't get away with any money!" Oliver and Dinah protested.

"Wait, wait, wait, did you not hear what he just said? Are you serious, Bats?" Hal gasped.

"I never joke." Bruce deadpanned. "I'm just as annoyed about this as you are. The idea is completely ridiculous. Who would protect the world without us?" 

Hal snorted. "Annoyed? This is a great idea!" He turned to Barry, grinning awkwardly. "We could all bond." 

Clark spoke up, nodding. "We hardly know anything about each other. It could be fun."

Everyone turned to Diana and Dinah. "Your thoughts?" Bruce asked. 

In response, the blonde woman grabbed Oliver's hand and held it tight. "Anything to prove we're not a liability. Personally, I'd say we work even better together. Plus, I'd love to see how this all turns out. Diana?" 

Diana nodded, a smile spreading up her cheeks. "I've never been on a road trip, so when do we start?"

Bruce ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed, sarcasm evident in his tone. "Great. Though I cannot say I am completely for this, I must agree it would allow the civilians a proper look at us. It would benefit them to see that we're just as human as they are."

Clark raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Human, really? You have a Kryptonian and Martian among simply the team's original members."

Barry piped up, "And formerly a Thanagarian!" 

"Goddammit, I mean that in the most metaphorical way possible. Now start packing your civilian clothes. We leave tomorrow." 


End file.
